Cuidados Personales
by Andrea Frost Queen
Summary: Tadashi Hamada no tiene la mas minima idea de que hacer de proyecto para su primer semestre en el ITSF pero con un día de resfriado y los cuidados de Honey Lemon tal vez una idea surga.


**Notas de la autora:** Hola queridos lectores de Fanfiction aquí les traigo el one-shot Tadahoney que les prometí para San Valentín, así que espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney/Marvel

* * *

**"Cuidado Personal"**

Tadashi Hamada era un chico brillante que había logrado entrar al Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo con facilidad. En su primer semestre tenía que empezar a desarrollar un proyecto que debía durar toda su estadía en la universidad o, por lo menos, todo un semestre, ósea que tenía que ser algo grande. Los amigos que tenía ya habían empezado con los bocetos de sus proyectos y eran proyectos grandiosos, pero él no iba tan bien con las ideas.

-Tonto –golpe contra el escritorio con la cabeza-, cerebro –otro golpe-, inútil –otro golpe, bien Tadashi no estaba llevando muy bien eso de las ideas para su proyecto.

-Wow acabado en el primer semestre, eso no es digno de ti–dijo una voz desde la puerta de su recién asignado laboratorio, cuando volteo vio a Honey Lemon una chica rubia y de grandes ojos verdes que había conocido el primer día.

Tadashi recordó como la había conocido, estando en la recepción del edificio principal del ITSF esperando recibir su horario de clases y la asignación de su laboratorio personal accidentalmente tiró los papeles de la chica, Tadashi la ayudó a recogerlos y se disculpó por haber sido tan torpe, luego de eso los dos quedaron de acuerdo para ir a tomar un café en el descanso, fue cuando ella le contó que empezaría a estudiar una Ingeniería en química y que siempre había deseado entrar en el ITSF después Tadashi le contó sobre él, como había deseado entrar en la carrera de robótica y de cómo su hermanito lo inspiró para estudiar esto. Ese día se habían vuelto los mejores amigos, aunque no era de extrañar ya Tadashi jamás había conocido a alguien con quién fuera tan fácil hablar.

-Hola Honey Lemon –saludo Tadashi a su amiga rubia quién se sentó junto a él para ver la gran cantidad de papeles hechos bola en su escritorio

-Sigues sin ideas para tu proyecto ¿verdad? –le dijo Honey Lemon acariciando la espalda del chico pelinegro tratando de consolarlo

-No tengo nada, ni una mínima idea de que puedo hacer –dijo Tadashi apoyándose en su escritorio mientras Honey le daba una mirada tierna de apoyo y una cálida sonrisa que hizo sonrojar las mejillas del muchacho.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con esto? –preguntó la rubia amablemente

-No Honey Lemon, esto debo hacerlo solo –dicho esto la rubia se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta

-No te muevas de aquí ya vuelvo –dijo Honey Lemon con su habitual sonrisa mientras salía del laboratorio de Tadashi.

10\. 15, 20 minutos habían pasado y la ojiverde no volvía, ya era muy tarde, de hecho la noche ya había caído y Tadashi seguía esperándola, hasta que de improviso ella se asomó por la puerta con un par de vasos que parecían de café.

-Lamento la tardanza es que estaba muy lleno –se disculpó la ojiverde entregándole a Tadashi uno de los vasos que tenía en las manos Honey Lemon.

Tadashi capto el aroma dulce de la miel en el líquido y en cuanto lo probó supo exactamente que era.

-Té de limón con miel –se rio Tadashi dándole una mirada divertida a su amiga.

-¿De dónde creíste que venía mi apodo? –preguntó con una sonrisa igual Honey Lemon

-No lo sé, de tu cabello rubio y tus ojos verdes, de tu actitud tierna y explosiva, de tu hermosa sonrisa, del aroma de tu perfume –de repente Tadashi se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho y enrojeció cual tomate, Honey Lemon no estaba mejor ya que ella también tenía las mejillas rosadas.

-¿D-de verdad crees todo eso? –pregunto Honey Lemon llevándose un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, un gesto que le encantaba a Tadashi.

-Cla-claro que sí, tu eres una chica muy linda y t-todo lo que dije es cierto –dijo Tadashi poniéndose nervioso y más sonrojado de lo que ya estaba.

Un silencio vergonzoso inundo el pequeño laboratorio de Tadashi hasta que el pelinegro se aclaró la garganta y habló.

-¿Por qué me trajiste té de limón con miel? –preguntó Tadashi intrigado

-Cuando estoy ansiosa o necesito despejar mi mente suelo beberlo, me relaja y me ayuda a pensar –le contestó la rubia con una sonrisa para que después se formase otro silencio.

–Bueno Tadashi tengo que irme ya es tarde y parece que lloverá y no tengo ningún paraguas así que será mejor que me apresure – en ese momento Tadashi se levantó y tomo el casco de su motoneta y se lo dio a Honey Lemon.

-Te llevó a casa –dijo Tadashi tomando sus cosas y cerrando el laboratorio-, sería lamentable que te resfriaras si llega a llover mientras vas camino a casa.

Tadashi subió a la motoneta y a su espalda iba Honey Lemon bien sujeta a su cintura lo cual le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, Tadashi condujo por unos minutos hasta la puerta de la casa de la rubia, cuando ella bajo de la motoneta le devolvió a Tadashi su casco y le beso la mejilla despidiéndose y dejando al pelinegro totalmente embobado.

Cuando Tadashi iba de regreso al "Lucky cat café" para descansar la lluvia empezó a caer, para cuando él llegó a casa estaba todo empapado, la tía Cass lo obligó a que se diera una ducha con agua caliente y que luego bajara a cenar. Durante toda la noche durmió tranquilo pero a la mañana siguiente sentía el cuerpo cortado y un poco de congestión nasal. Sin darle más importancia al asuntó se fue a la universidad, aunque con cada hora que pasaba él se sentía peor y peor, al final cuando llegó a su laboratorio cayó rendido víctima del resfriado que había pescado la noche anterior por la lluvia.

-Hola Tadashi –saludo Honey Lemon entrando al laboratorio y viendo a Tadashi con la cara sobre su escritorio y totalmente enrojecido por la fiebre-, ¡Tadashi! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la rubia poniendo una mano sobre la frente de Tadashi.

-Estoy bien Honey Lemon –dijo el chico tratando de sonar convincente.

-¡Claro que no! –Chilló preocupada la ojiverde quitándose su gabardina amarilla y cubriéndolo con ella -, estas ardiendo en fiebre.

-Te digo que estoy… ¡Achu!

-No digas nada –le ordeno Honey Lemon saliendo del laboratorio-, ya vuelvo, no te muevas de aquí.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos y Honey Lemon había regresado con una bolsa de hielo, un termómetro, medicina y té de limón con miel. Honey se sentó al lado de Tadashi le puso el termómetro en la boca, la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y le dio la medicina con el té de limón.

-¿De dónde sacaste todo esto? –preguntó Tadashi viendo todo lo que Honey Lemon había traído para su cuidado.

-Pues la medicina de la farmacia al igual que el termómetro, la bolsa de hielo la traje de mi laboratorio, siempre tengo un poco para ver diferentes reacciones que se pueden hacer con el agua en su estado sólido al combinarla con ciertos químicos y el té de limón vino de la tienda del día anterior que afortunadamente estaba vacía –la rubia hablaba y hablaba caminando de un lado a otro y Tadashi no podía hacer más que verla dulcemente agradecido de tener alguien como ella que siempre se preocupaba por sus amigos.

-Honey deja de preocuparte por favor –le dijo Tadashi llamando la atención de la rubia quién se cayó repentinamente al escuchar la débil voz del chico de ojos castaños y cabello corto sentado envuelto en la gabardina amarilla de la rubia.

-Lo siento es que me preocupas mucho –dijo la rubia provocando en ambos un sonrojo (aunque en el caso de Tadashi era difícil saber si era por el comentario de Honey Lemon o por la fiebre). Honey Lemon le quitó a Tadashi el termómetro y vio su temperatura en 40°C pronto salió dejando solo de nuevo al pelinegro para volver increíblemente rápido con más hielo y poniéndolo en su cabeza envuelto en una toalla-, la medicina surtirá efecto en unos minutos y tu fiebre descenderá –explico Honey Lemon dándole una sonrisa a Tadashi.

-G-gracias –dijo Tadashi temblando un poco

-Tadashi ayer la tormenta te alcanzó, ¿cierto? –Le preguntó la rubia sintiéndose culpable-, si no me hubieras llevado hasta mi casa no te abrías enfermado.

-Hey no es tu culpa, además si no lo hubiera hecho estarías en mi lugar y la verdad prefiero ser yo el enfermo con tal de no ver así a alguien que se preocupa tanto por mí –dijo Tadashi sonriéndole a Honey Lemon mientras ella soltaba una risita y se llevaba el cabello detrás de la oreja-, además si tú me vas a cuidar consideraré enfermarme más seguido –ambos empezaron a reír por el comentario.

Honey Lemon le puso de nuevo el termómetro y espero unos minutos para luego checarlo de nuevo y ver su temperatura, así paso una hora hasta que Tadashi se sintió lo suficientemente bien para volver a casa sin sufrir ningún tipo de accidente por los síntomas.

El día siguiente ya estaba totalmente mejorado gracias a las efectivas atenciones de Honey Lemon y la medicina que le compró

-Oye Tadashi ayer no te vi en todo el día ¿dónde estuviste amigo? –preguntó Wasabi sentado en la mesa juntó con Gogo, Fred y Honey Lemon.

-Ayer tuve un pequeño resfriado que me dejo fuera de combate toda la tarde –contestó Tadashi-, la verdad es que si no hubiera sido por Honey Lemon no sé qué me hubiera pasado

-Yo solo ayude en lo que pude –contestó la rubia tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

-Pues ojala todos pudiéramos tener una Honey Lemon propia que nos cuidará cada vez que nos enfermamos –dijo Fred mientras se comía una rebanada de pizza-, o también una súper vacuna que evitará los resfriados.

-Fred, las vacunas para evitar los resfriados ya existen –dijo Gogo dándole una mirada de extrañeza al chico d cabello largo y rubio opaco.

Tadashi se quedó callado un momento hasta que se levantó de la mesa poniendo las dos palmas sobre esta y gritando -¡ESO ES! –dijo Tadashi llamando la atención de todos en la mesa.

-Emm ¿te pasa algo? –preguntó Wasabi mirando extraño a su amigo.

-Ya lo tengo, sé que haré de proyecto ¡Fred eres un genio! –dijo emocionado el chico pelinegro saliendo del lugar.

-¿Acaso dijo que Fred era un genio? –Preguntó Gogo viendo a todos los demás-, dime Honey Lemon ¿Qué clase de medicina le diste al pobre?

A las pocas semanas Tadashi ya tenía los planos de su robo-enfermera para ayudar a las personas tal y como Honey Lemon lo había hecho con él, la verdad era que no todo mundo podía tener una Honey Lemon ya que ella era única e inigualable, pero al menos le daría al mundo un robot gentil que pudiera cuidarlos cuando lo necesitaran.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola lectores ¿Qué les pareció este one-shot Tadahoney? A mí en lo personal esta pareja no me gusta… ¡ME FASCINA! Los amo como no tienen idea y que mejor que escribir de estos dos en San Valentín, esperó lo hayan disfrutado. Nos leemos luego bye.


End file.
